Dís
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Nós não falamos sobre nossas fêmeas. Assim, elas se tornam invisíveis na multidão para qualquer olhar que não o nosso. Mas Dís nunca foi assim, ela nunca foi invisível. - Dís/Dwalin - Gen - pós Hobbit


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

 **Desafio** : nenhum

 **Ship** : Dís/Dwalin; Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield; Dwalin & Fíli & Kíli; Dís & Dwalin; past Dís/Dís's Husband

 **Capa** : link no meu perfil

 **Sinopse** : Nós não falamos sobre nossas fêmeas. Assim, elas se tornam invisíveis na multidão para qualquer olhar que não o nosso. Mas Dís nunca foi assim, ela nunca foi invisível.

 **Spoiler** : The Hobbit

 **Beta** : no one

 **Finalização** : 01 de março de 2016

 **Quantidade de capítulos** : 01

 **Dís**

Nós não falamos sobre nossas fêmeas. Algumas raças acreditam que nós não temos fêmeas, que anões nascem da terra, das profundezas das montanhas que tanto cavamos. A maioria as reconhece por traços típicos femininos, obviamente, mas nós não as diferenciamos por isso. Alguns homens caçoam de nós, dizendo que nossas fêmeas são tão parecidas com nossos machos que nós não sabemos mais distinguir. As mulheres nos olham com desprezo e eu já ouvi mais de uma comentando sobre o quão horrível deve ser viver como uma anã, se os anões sequer falam delas.

Mas é diferente, nós não desprezamos nossas fêmeas como alguns pensam, e tampouco esquecemos de sua existência. Nós as valorizamos. Elas são poucas, são raras e são preciosas, mais, muito mais do que nossas pedras mais brilhantes e, mais do que conservamos nossas joias, nossas fêmeas merecem também toda a nossa admiração e nossa proteção.

Nós não falamos sobre nossas fêmeas porque essa é uma forma de protegê-las. Não de nós mesmos, mas de todos os outros machos que acreditam que fêmeas são só para a procriação ou para serem belas e enfeitarem seus palácios. Anãs são tão capazes quanto qualquer anão, tão fortes quanto, tão importantes quanto. E, para que ninguém diga o contrário, nós simplesmente as tratamos como iguais, sem evidenciar o fato de que são fêmeas.

Assim, elas se tornam invisíveis na multidão para qualquer olhar que não o nosso.

 **o0o**

Mas Dís nunca foi assim, nunca foi invisível, nunca se preocupou com a própria segurança.

Eu nasci próximo demais da família real para ignorá-la desde pequeno e me tornar irmão de armas do herdeiro do trono não colaborou para que eu me afastasse.

Meu pai dizia para nunca olhar a princesa do povo de Durin nos olhos, mas Thorin me tratava como um igual, como seu irmão, e Dís não agia diferente, meu nome soando com proximidade na voz límpida e tão forte quanto a de seu pai e avô, que governavam nosso povo do alto da montanha. E seus olhos eram lindos, negros e brilhantes, como a noite no inverno.

Eu sempre soube meu lugar, por mais que tivesse sido recebido como um irmão pelo príncipe, foi sem nenhuma surpresa que assisti do meu posto ao seu lado, como seu protetor, a princesa se casando com outro anão, com nome muito mais honrado que o meu, e eu jurei protege-lo e aos seus filhos, como havia jurado proteger a ela.

 **o0o**

Ele foi o primeiro a cair, no dia em que o dragão veio.

Finky ocupava a linha de frente, tentando organizar a defesa do castelo, enquanto Thorin corria os níveis superiores, tentando organizar seu povo para resistir à invasão. Eu vi do fundo do salão seu corpo ser atirado no ar e sumir por entre as chamas e fico feliz por ela não ter presenciado essa cena. Ela estava com os filhos, Fili e Kili, pequenos demais para ter qualquer lembrança desse dia, chamando as anãs e as crianças, liderando a retirada do nosso povo. Thorin levou mais tempo do que ela para perceber que não tínhamos chances e foi graças a ela que a maior parte de nós sobreviveu ao dragão.

 **o0o**

Eu ouvi Dís e Thorin discutindo sobre isso muito mais tarde. Ela era uma guerreira, como os nobres de nossa raça são treinados para ser, e seus filhos de peito não a impediriam de ir para a guerra se isso significasse a segurança de seu povo. Seu pai tinha outra visão, porém: muitos de nós já haviam caído e era o momento de se preocupar não somente com a sobrevivência daqueles que caminhavam conosco, mas do futuro do nosso povo também. As fêmeas não deveriam seguir com nosso exército para Moria, nós não tínhamos certeza de que as minas eram seguras, e precisávamos garantir que as crianças e as próximas gerações dos herdeiros de Erebor sobrevivessem.

Foi uma das poucas vezes que vi um anão falando sobre a obrigação das nossas fêmeas. Thorin foi contra, dizendo que ela era livre para seguir com ele se quisesse. Ela não quis, mas eu não a vi chorar quando Thorin voltou com a notícia da morte do avô e da captura de seu pai. Eles possuíam um novo legado, mas ainda não um local de segurança. Ela cuidou das feridas do irmão em silêncio e cavalgou ao seu lado por todo o caminho em direção às Montanhas Azuis, à frente da caravana do que restou de seu povo. Ela queria ser vista.

 **o0o**

Eu vi Dáin olhar com admiração para ela quando ela desmontou às portas de sua casa. Ele recebeu com os braços abertos o povo de Erebor, mas nós já não éramos um povo grandioso ou orgulhoso. Muitos de nós caíram sob a fúria do dragão, outros tantos caíram sob a batalha de Moria, mas um número inestimado havia caído pela dureza da própria estrada, e essa dureza estava estampada nas feições de Dís. Eu a vira, muitas vezes, deixar a caravana para acompanhar uma família até uma cidade próxima, garantindo minimamente que tivessem um teto para que uma anã grávida pudesse dar a luz em um lugar melhor do que uma tenda na beira da estrada, ou que um velho tivesse um leito, e não somente um pelego, para uma boa morte. Com estes, ficavam para trás filhos, companheiros, amigos. Nosso povo se dispersara e os que chegaram conosco até o final estavam magros e desprovidos de muito mais do que suas riquezas: pedir abrigo em um ponto final era a realização de que nós não tínhamos mais casa.

Exílio.

 **o0o**

Thorin fez parcerias, apesar de seu temperamento não ser o mais indicado para a diplomacia. Dís muitas vezes assumia esse posto, mas seu silêncio nas mesas de negociação tinha o potencial de se converter em decisões muito mais agressivas do as que seu irmão costumava tomar aos berros, e isso não a fazia bem, tampouco aos envolvidos nessas decisões.

Por outro lado, foi ela quem garantiu a instalação de cada um dos anões de Erebor nas Montanhas Azuis e os conduziu a uma função que pudesse gerar tanto um ganho para a comunidade em geral quanto a sobrevivência de cada família. Eu me deliciava em silêncio vendo que, ao menos na administração daquele lugar, ela podia encontrar um pouco de paz.

 **o0o**

Fili e Kili cresceram e eu tive a honra de treiná-los nas armas enquanto Balin se esforçava para fazer dos dois os príncipes do povo de Durin que um dia eles seriam. Era com um sorriso brando que Dís os recebia em seus braços a cada noite, e eu podia ver que ela seria muito mais dura com eles se a vida não fosse já em si dura o suficiente. Ao mesmo tempo que a forma como ela olhava para os filhos tinha muito da saudade que ela ainda tinha do marido, de seu lar e de toda uma vida que os dois jamais teriam.

Ela me agradecia pelo cuidado e a dedicação que eu direcionava a eles e minha resposta era sempre de que era um prazer poder cuidar dos filhos dela. Porque sempre foi.

 **o0o**

Todos nós tínhamos o desejo de voltar para casa, o desejo de ser novamente um povo único, o desejo de sentir que o lugar em que estávamos era mais do que um exílio transitório. O tempo passava, mas essa sensação nunca foi mais forte do que quando Thorin surgiu com a convocatória para a Companhia.

Eu sempre soube que o seguiria aos confins da terra, mas não foi sem certo temor que vi a mesma resolução nos olhos de Fili e Kili. Dís trançou as barbas e cabelos dos filhos uma última vez e verificou o estado de suas armas enquanto eles dormiam.

\- Você não vem. – eu constatei, quando ela fechou a porta do quarto dos príncipes.

\- Não é o que você esperava.

\- Eu achei que você lutaria ao lado de Thorin pela Arkenstone.

\- Eu não preciso de uma pedra para provar quem eu sou. O povo de Durin existia antes da Arkenstone e vai existir depois, e o mesmo se aplica a Erebor. Se Thorin tivesse aceitado isso, nós poderíamos fundar nossa casa em qualquer lugar e erguer palácios mais gloriosos do que Erebor jamais seria. Mas eu sei que ele ainda não está pronto para fundar o próprio reino, ele ainda está fascinado demais com o tesouro que está debaixo do dragão para conseguir pensar em todos os outros tesouros que ele pode construir usando o que ele já tem: todos os artesãos, funileiros, ferreiros que ele está levando para uma guerra que não existe mais. Ele já tem a fidelidade das pessoas que podem fazer toda a glória e riqueza que ele almeja ao lado dele.

\- Ele sabe disso. Ele sabe o valor das pessoas que estão ao lado dele.

\- Então ele sabe onde eu vou estar quando ele realmente precisar de mim. Eu só espero que ele encontre o que ele está procurando.

Eu a observei se afastar, admirando nela a alteridade que sempre enxerguei nos herdeiros de Durin.

\- E, Dwalin. – ela se virou e foi com esforço que eu sustentei seu olhar tão cheio de dor – Mantenha eles vivos.

E ambos sabíamos que essa era uma promessa que eu nunca poderia cumprir.

 **o0o**

A próxima vez que eu vi Dís, ela cavalgava novamente à frente de uma caravana de anões que migravam, mas dessa vez no sentido contrário: vindos das Montanhas Azuis para Erebor, de volta para casa.

Muitos traziam no rosto esperança pura, a maioria um sentimento de não saberem ao certo o que isso significa, mas, em geral, todos se cobriam pela mesma áurea de vitória que tinha o exército de Dáin e mesmo nossos parceiros da Companhia de Thorin.

Dís, porém, tinha um ar muito parecido com o de Bilbo, que deixara a montanha há alguns dias: o dever cumprido, mas uma tristeza muito maior do que qualquer glória que isso pudesse significar.

Eu a acompanhei como uma sombra silenciosa nos próximos dias, a vendo chorar sobre os corpos dos filhos e do irmão – em nenhum momento ela me cobrou a promessa não dita. Eu a vi ser coroada Rainha Sob a Montanha, seguindo o título que tantos outros tiveram em sua família e que lhe cabia, como última herdeira da linhagem de Durin e detentora da Arkenstone. Eu a ouvi durante toda sua oratória em uma mesa junto a Bard, Dáin e Thranduil, firmando uma paz que Thorin nunca conseguiria gerir. E, finalmente, eu a vi deixar a coroa de lado e vestir sua armadura, assinando uma carta tendo a Companhia como testemunha, em que deixava Dáin como líder e governante de Erebor para que ela pudesse sair em busca dos remanescentes de nosso povo, espalhando as boas novas de que Erebor é, mais uma vez, um lar para os anões.

 **o0o**

\- Há muito tempo, eu jurei proteger você.

Ela terminou de selar o cavalo antes de se voltar para mim, mas eu podia ver o pequeno sorriso no seu rosto ainda assim.

\- E você fez um bom trabalho. – seu sorriso se perdeu um pouco – Para todos nós.

Um som entre concordância e angústia deixou minha garganta. Era tudo muito recente ainda. E eu não queria falar sobre isso. Me aproximei dela, tomando sua mão já envolta em faixas que evitavam o atrito do metal da armadura. Tão longe do que se espera do toque da mão de uma princesa.

\- Eu poderia fazer mais por você.

Ela sorriu, pousando sua testa contra a minha, de olhos fechados, e, por um momento, eu pude sentir o corpo dela alinhado ao meu, a respiração dela batendo leve contra minha face, e era como se o sopro de vida dela devolvesse minha própria vida, que eu havia perdido no momento em que vi Thorin inerte sobre a neve.

\- Eu não sei dizer o que ele estava buscando, – ela falou baixo, se afastando de leve – mas eu acho que ele encontrou. – seus olhos vagaram em direção à montanha e ela voltou a sorrir – Eu não sei o que eu estou buscando, Dwalin. Eu perdi coisas demais. Eu perdi... eu perdi tudo. Eu nunca tive realmente um lugar para voltar, eu nunca quis voltar. Eu só... eu preciso seguir em frente. E, nesse momento, eu preciso fazer isso sozinha.

Eu concordei com um gesto de cabeça, o ar duro demais para passar pela garganta e se tornar palavras. A voz dela também estremeceu um pouco, como se ela ainda estivesse formulando o que tentava falar.

\- Eu não vou abandonar meu povo. Eu vou tentar fazer da minha dor algo útil, Dwalin. Se eu não consigo me prostar com uma coroa sobre a tumba da minha família, então eu vou correr a estrada, anunciando a vitória dele, reunindo novamente qualquer anão que quiser viver sob a proteção de Erebor, trazendo nosso povo de volta para casa. Ele gostaria disso.

Eu me ajoelhei aos seus pés e olhei uma última vez na imensidão dos seus olhos.

\- Não importa aonde você estiver, se você me chamar, eu irei. Não importa do que você precise, me deixe saber e eu farei chegar até você. Você não perdeu tudo, minha rainha, você terá em mim seu servo até meu último suspiro, você terá para sempre seu nome e a história de glória que ele conta para além dos séculos, e você terá seu povo, na sua estrada ou atrás de você, caminhando ao seu lado, sempre.

 **o0o**

Eu a observei partir na primeira luz do dia seguinte e Balin veio até mim porque ele conhecia a minha dor. E, no entanto, ele me trouxe o melhor presente e o melhor consolo, no formato que ele sabia fazer: uma história.

No livro encadernado com zelo estava registrada a história dos últimos herdeiros de Durin e a batalha por Erebor desde a chegada de Smaug. E ali, entre os nomes dos heróis, estava grafado o único nome de uma fêmea do nosso povo: Dís.

\- Ela não será invisível.

 **FIM**

 **NA** : Ok, vamos conversar um pouquinho aqui, porque foi muito difícil para mim publicar essa fic. Eu li O Hobbit e o Senhor dos Anéis lá no início dos anos 2000 e acompanhei as duas trilogias de filmes e amo muito tudo isso, mas meu conhecimento sobre o trabalho do Tolkien acaba aí. E, como a mitologia de todo o universo que ele criou é muito maior do que isso, eu nunca me senti segura o suficiente para escrever sobre isso – ainda não me sinto, para ser sincera. E preciso pedir desculpas porque eu tenho certeza de que deve ter algo nessa fic que não segue o canon ou alguma informação errada sobre os fatos que aconteceram, mas, sinceramente, eu estou feliz com ela.

Ela é resultado de três fatores. O primeiro, claro, a própria personagem: desde que eu vi o nome da Dís na árvore da família Durin no anexo de LotR eu fui tomada por um orgulho e um incômodo muito grande. O orgulho porque ela tem que ser foda pra ser a única mulher ali. E o incômodo de por que então não sei nada sobre ela, além de de quem ela era mãe, filha, irmã? Eu tenho várias teorias sobre anães a partir dos comentários sobre elas nos livros e eu realmente não curto muito a relação do Tolkien com suas personagens femininas, mas dou o perdão histórico a ele (enquanto escrevo fanfiction sobre isso =P). Mas eu realmente achei muito estranho ela não se tornar rainha, sendo a última descendente de Durin viva e importante o suficiente para entrar na história (ainda que só nos anexos).

O segundo foi uma crescente crush pelo Dwalin e a constatação de que eles deveriam ser próximos, de alguma forma. Eu tenho uma veia slasher muito forte e com certeza devo escrever mais dele com outros anões (muito provavelmente Ori e/ou Thorin, que é o que eu mais tenho lido 3 ), mas, se for pra trabalhar ele no lado hetero da força, com certeza seria com ela, então isso aconteceu.

E, terceiro, eu precisei montar uma personagem para jogar RPG (D&D 5, na campanha The rise of Tiamat) e eu decidi que, se eu ia colocar alguém pra lutar com dragões, esse alguém ia ser a Dís, porque pelo menos assim eu poderia viver as aventuras que o Tolkien não me contou que ela viveu. Essa fanfiction nasceu a partir do momento em que eu tive que montar o texto de apresentação da personagem para o mestre.

Enfim, espero que gostem, aprecio comentários ;)

 **Tumblr:** insidemymint


End file.
